The latency of a communication sent between one of the plurality of clients and a server may be, in some circumstances, an important factor in securing a favorable outcome. For example, being the first to have a complete electronic trade order received by a stock exchange may establish trade priority. Advantage can then be taken of favorable prices for financial instruments, examples of which include but are not limited to shares, derivatives and futures. Being the first to receive market information may enable a trader to take advantage of favorable market conditions before others. In another example, a favorable outcome for an individual playing a networked electronic game may be determinant on the latency of a gaming command received by a gaming system. Being able to send a low latency instruction to place a wager or a bid at an auction, for example, may increase the probability of securing good odds, a good price, or a successful purchase. Furthermore, it may be desirable, in at least some circumstances, to keep communications confidential.